The present invention relates generally to locking devices, and more particularly, is directed to a lock bracket assembly having particular applicability to cribs.
U.S. Government standards require that mattress spring supports should not be capable of being pushed up by a predetermined upward force applied thereto. Otherwise, a child playing by the crib could be injured.
Conventional cribs include two standard bars or the like secured to each headboard. Each standard bar contains slots therein for receiving mounting pins connected to corners of the mattress spring support. In this manner, the mattress spring support is supported by the standard bars. In order to prevent the mattress spring support from being lifted up by a child, downwardly extending hooks are provided on the standard bars and hook onto lift-prevention pins secured to the mattress spring support. Therefore, after the mounting pins are fit within the slots of the standard bars, the hooks are forced over and secured to the lift-prevention pins, to prevent a child from lifting up the mattress spring support.
However, this requires an additional securing step, and such step requires a force fit of the hooks over the lift-prevention pins which may sometimes be difficult to perform. Further, such assembly requires too many additional elements, and requires additional space for mounting these additional elements.